


Синие бусы

by donemon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: "Мидгард изменился. Теперь здесь не как в былые времена, когда ты можешь взмахнуть пару раз молотом, и тебя уже почитают за бога".Но и в былые времена Локи любил играть.





	Синие бусы

– Уймись, – бормочет Локи, едва ли сам понимая, кому и что говорит. – От тебя никакой пользы.

Девчонка уже не кричит, а подвывает, пытаясь закопаться в придорожные кусты, но они, плотно сросшиеся колючими ветвями, выталкивают ее назад, выдирая из платья клочки зеленой ткани. Локи нравится это платье, пусть и дырявое, не нравится только, что оно пачкается – уродливые красные пятна расплываются там, где шипы кустарника проткнули нежную кожу.

Откуда-то с севера доносится отдаленный собачий лай, и не нужно быть магом, чтобы догадаться, что нежданный отряд наткнется на место побоища от силы через полчаса. За это время сбежать успеет даже человек, а уж Локи – навестить по очереди все миры Иггдрасиля. И вернуться обратно. 

– Снимай, – велит он девчонке, дергая ее за подол. Все равно слов она сейчас не понимает, а жест довольно прозрачный. Та крупно вздрагивает и медленно подчиняется, начиная тихонько поскуливать, а затем и давиться слезами – когда Локи в два движения распускает завязки на своей рубашке и стаскивает ее через голову. Локи же оглядывает смертную с чувством недоуменной неприязни: кряжистое, как пенек, тело, полные руки и ноги, маленькая грудь, зареванное лицо, растрепавшаяся, как мочало, коса пшенично-золотистого цвета – совсем как волосы Тора, понимает вдруг Локи, кривится и отворачивается. Вряд ли Тор бывал в этих местах. Да и вкус у него, конечно, так себе, но не до такой же степени – у белой лебеди крикливая утка не родится, а уродин и в Асгарде хватает, чтобы еще спускаться за ними в такую даль. 

– Г-господин... – губы у девчонки дрожат, зубы отбивают дробь, она трет гусиную кожу на плечах, и Локи понимает, что стоит так, задумавшись, уже давно. – П-пощади меня, господин...

На шее у нее переливаются бусы из темно-синего прозрачного камня, не Брисингамен, конечно, но для людей слишком большая редкость, чтобы одаривать ими кого попало, и Локи ухмыляется. «Господин», надо же. Как сильно страх проявляет ничтожную людскую природу, они, час назад раздававшие приказы, готовы назваться рабами, стоит только показать им плеть – и даже бить не обязательно.

– Надевай, - приказывает он и, не дожидаясь, пока перепуганная девчонка поймет смысл сказанного, сам вздевает на нее свою рубаху, когда-то черную, а теперь серую от дорожной пыли, и затягивает завязки на рукавах, поддергивая их повыше. Подол опускается ниже колен, словно платье чернавки, и простого плетения пояс, стянутый с ближайшего трупа – кажется, какая-то служанка – только подчеркивает это.

– Хороша, – довольно говорит Локи, цокает языком и неприкрыто любуется делом своих рук. Затем тянется и снимает с нежной шеи темно-синюю сверкающую низку, надевает на себя. Девчонка не сопротивляется, только загнанно дышит, когда длинные пальцы касаются ее горла.

– Б-благодарю тебя, г-господин... Я б-буду хорошей служанкой, ты будешь д-доволен, г-господин, - как заведенная, заикаясь, шепчет она и сама, похоже, верит в то, что говорит.

Локи пронзает ей сердце одним быстрым движением, аккуратно придерживает падающее тело, словно оно может больно удариться о землю, и только потом вынимает кинжал. На грязно-черной ткани рубахи расплывающееся пятно почти незаметно, и то не сразу понять, не от воды ли намокло.

Ясные прорехи между тучами успели стянуться, и вслед за поднявшимся ветром начинает накрапывать мелкий противный дождик. Локи, вздрагивая от падающих на голую спину капель, натягивает на себя зеленое платье, долго одергивает его, поправляет, подпоясывается красивым поясом с золотой ниткой, а затем медленно, словно наслаждаясь процессом, ведет лезвием от плеча по диагонали, к солнечному сплетению, вспарывая ткань и кожу под ней. Окаймленные кровью лоскуты повисают, открывая холодному воздуху верх левой груди.

Потом он не спеша сплетает набрякшие водой черные пряди в длинную косу - слабым, вот-вот распадется, узлом – и лезет в колючий кустарник за оброненным кем-то из охранников мечом, добавляя платью мелких дырок, а телу – царапин. Меч тяжелый и слишком простой – впрочем, работы цвергов смертные никогда не видели, может, им и эта железяка кажется верхом изящества в кузнечном деле. И все же Локи долго рассматривает его, сидя на упавшем на бок сундуке, из которого вывалились и давно смешались с грязью отрезы дорогих тканей, вышитые платья и золотые побрякушки. Дождь усиливается, смывает с камней кровь, прибивает волосы мертвецов.

Когда на поляну выскакивают взбудораженные собачьим лаем всадники, осаживая хрипящих, испуганных запахом крови коней, с Локи течет, будто его выловили из озера. С платья и косы, если их отжать, можно нацедить по ведру воды, но Локи даже не пытается – сидит спокойно, как на берегу в солнечный день. 

– Ох, краса какая, – выдыхает прискакавший первым усач, видно, не раз бывавший в боях. Трое молодых парнишек позади него пялятся на трупы с суеверным ужасом, четвертый покрывается такой бледностью, какой Локи не видел и у трусливых рабынь, пищащих даже от вида мыши.

– Больно боги эту красу невзлюбили, - ворчит другой, бородатый, с большой золотой монетой, свисающей на грудь с продернутой через середку цепи. – Эй, девка! Ты чья?

Локи молчит, пальцами перебирая бусы на шее, перещелкивая по камешку. Бородач замечает их природную синеву, окидывает взглядом опрокинутую крытую повозку, вспоротые белолицые тела охранников и служанок вкруг и хмыкает, довольный нежданной удачей.

– Ты! – командует он одному из мальчишек, тут же натянувшему на лицо маску подобострастной покорности. – Забирай к себе в седло девку. Вы, двое, подбирайте барахло. 

– А ежели родня ее найдется? – подает осторожный голос бледный. – Разъярится поди...

– Если найдем родню, то нам еще и приплатят, - снисходительно объясняет усатый. – А нет – себе оставим, кому добро лишнее?

– Блажная девка-то, - еще неуверенней бормочет малец. За опаской слышится зависть.

– Боги блажных любят, - перечит своим же словам бородач и, наклонившись к чужому седлу, проводит по щеке Локи огрубевшей жесткой ладонью. – Дюжина проводников ворон кормит, а она целехонька. 

– Боги охраняют таких, это верно. Если и захотят к себе в чертоги забрать, то сами за ней спустятся, человеку не доверят, - влезает в разговор хозяин лошади, на которую посадили Локи. Елозит в седле и прижимается ближе, почти наваливается горячей грудью, невзначай проходясь крепкими пальцами по облепленным мокрым платьем бедрам. – Я знаю, у меня бабка ведьма, рассказала.

– Хватит лясы точить, – обрывает его бородатый. – Добро собрали? По седлам.

В тучах словно проткнули дыру – вода хлещет оттуда, как из перевернутого корыта, у горизонта сверкают молнии, по земле дрожью проносится рокот грома, затем еще раз, и снова – уже в отдалении. И, наконец, затихает постепенно, как ворчит, уже засыпая, старый, потерявший нюх, но привыкший брехать на прохожих пес.

 

Локи дергает мокрой головой, сбивая потяжелевшую косу за плечо, втягивает носом наэлектризованный воздух и улыбается.


End file.
